Livia Septim
Empress Livia Septim (5E 2-5E 77), also known as Brinella Winter-Honored,The Nordic Septim Empress the Lion Lady,The Lion Lady of Cyrodiil and Old Hickory,The nickname of "Old Hickory" is usually based on the United States President Andrew Jackson.The Second Septims was the fifth Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Livia was born to Winter-Honored family in Skyrim, but raised to the Second Septim Dynasty. She was General, which was promoted by her adopted mother, but during the Reachmen Proxy War that it will killed Honnuad Travozu at the Battle of the Rulers in 5E 33. Even though she is an Nord, she considered the firstAs an Nord, she was later adopted by Empress Marcella Septim and Arelyl Telvanni. This is first Nordic Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire of the Second Septim, and one of two Nord rulers to rule Cyrodiil, other is Emperor Cephorus Septim II. Nordic Empress of the Empire, but about fifth or fourth Empress to have Nordic blood. Livia also founded the Divine Knights for her late-adopted mother in her honor. History Early years Brinella Winter-Honored was born around 5E 2 to Winter-Honored family in Skyrim as the only child. Her parents were veterans of the Empire war during the Skyrim Civil War. Brinella's childhood was one of wonderful things and have a wonderful childhood. Her family was supporters of the Empire of Cyrodiil, during the Great War and Skyrim Civil War. After completed the civil war with Cyrodiilic victory. Brinella was shy but can good with people. Her parents, was killed at Windmen Inn which the inn was sacked, but Brinella escaped and runs hill up north, only to find Orcs at the camp, which the orcs capture Brinella. But she was safe by Marcella Septim and brought to Imperial City in Cyrodiil; where the Empress adopted Brinella. Brinella was later become heiress to the Crown of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Due of her adopted, she was waited for amateur age about sixteen to be in military of the Imperial Army. Brinella was then at the time her adoptive mother was ended the war between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion at the Second White-Gold Concordat. After the war finally come to the end, Marcella Septim declared the Fifth Era. Military service and marriage As the daughter and Crown Princess of the Ruby Throne, Livia joined the Cyrodiilic Legion in 5E 18. Her mother, Marcella Septim went to proxy war with the Forsworn.The Proxy War In the meantime, Livia was involved an Reach Campaign and was stationed at Fort Frostmonth. Later she was again re-stationed at Fort Kastav in Skyrim, it was regained from the Stormcloaks during the Siege of Fort Kastav under her mother's reign during the Skyrim Civil War. Even the fort was super cold, Livia was then promoted to the Fort's captain in 5E 19. From 5E 20 to early 5E 21, Livia was made reach campaign against the Forsworn and defeated small clan of Forsworn. At aged 19, Livia was promotion to Legate on 5E 21. By the following of year, Livia was stationed at Dovah Skor and was become their garrison commander. Throughout 5E 22 to 5E 24, Livia was improving the garrison, like her mother, Livia was given the promotion and was improving the garrison to 500 Imperial troops. In 5E 32, her mother promoted Livia as Cyrodiilic General. Her first campaign is finished the the Forsworns out of Cyrodiil during the Reachmen Proxy War. As general of the Cyrodiilic Legion's Sixth Legion, lead ongoing and since removed the Forsworn out of Cyrodiil, but the aftermath, she met the Forsworn's leader Honnuad Travozu and defeated Honnuad at the Battle of the Rulers. Sometimes returning to Cyrodiil, Livia married an Dunmer named Drarien Gilnndas and their have only son, Claudius. Empress Brinella becomes Empress after her mother Marcella Septim died in 5E 68. Brinella than changed her regnal name on her coronation as Empress Livia Septim of Cyrodiil. Livia was about aged 51 years old when she was crowned the fifth Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Even though her old age, she palpitated into six laws which passes. Before her accession, Marcella Septim asked the 50-year old Livia at the time to be as her accessor as her mother's health is faded, and at her deathbed, Livia accepted the crown. During her reign, Livia become an to continue and finishing what her mother started. First Livia continuing to strengthen the Tamrielic Expeditionary Forces and the Tamrielic Alliance, with the help of High King Ramati of Hammerfell. On 5E 69 and 74, Livia abolished the law that permitted the arrest and imprisonment of necromancy of all Cyrodiil. Few years later, Ramati soon abolishes the necromancy soon after. Livia then gathered the alliance at the White-Gold Tower to remain the peace, with High Queen Ayrenn Elsinlock, which developed a good relationship between the two women rulers. Livia then return to her native homeland of Skyrim to have an relationship between Cyrodiilic and Nordic people, and met Elisif's son, High King Haakon. After her mother's death, one of the laws is to still improving the Aldmeri Pantheon worship in Cyrodiil, like her mother and predecessor; which now worship as part of the Ten Divines as Marcella, Goddess of War and Peace. Three years later in 5E 71, Livia established known as the Divine Knights on behave of her late-mother, and making Marcella as the faction's patron. Death With last years of Livia reign, is nothing but peaceful, she spend most of her time in the Imperial Palace, and make predations for her son to be next emperor. On 5E 77, Livia died and was succeeded by her son Claudius. Personality She had been described as the next wonderful monarch in Cyrodiil after her mother. Throughout her life, she had been dealing with her mild personality problems, which she can go shy, brave, high self-stem. In life, Livia was loveable growing up, loving her adopted parents. Livia's public image was that of a nurturing and protecting mother-figure, kindly and just. Before becoming Empress, Livia was considered to be strong, brave as an soldier-to the rank of General of the Legion. Livia was close to her adopted parents, Marcella Septim and Jenassa. She is known for standing up for the other races, including Mer and Beasts to joining the Cyrodiilic Legion. During her military service within the Legion, Livia feels that she missed her late parents which she mourned after, and missed her adopted parents who currently in Cyrodiil during Livia's stationed in Skyrim. Livia shows strong signs of supporting and worshipper of the Nine Divines, later Ten Divines which she said to have worshipped Talos, Kynareth and Julianos, and Livia's late-adopted mother who later to become an Divine and Livia herself starting an knightly order, the Divine Knights. Trivia *Despite Livia was an Nord and was adopted to the crown, that Livia was the only Empress who been adopted. *The name Livia was roman feminine name, and was possible taken from Empress Livia, wife to Augustus, first Emperor of Rome. Notes Appearances * * ** References Category:Lore: Characters Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Nords Category:Royalty Category:Septim Bloodline